


First dates are the worst

by TuliaNayeli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, Derek and Stiles are Dorks, Dorks in Love, First Dates, M/M, Stiles is freaking out, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so is Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuliaNayeli/pseuds/TuliaNayeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rationally, Stiles knows he’s freaking out. He is sitting on the edge of his bed and each breath is a sharp huff. His pulse is racing and he feels a panic attack coming up. He also knows, rationally, that he is overreacting.</p><p>Get a hold on yourself Stilinski!</p><p>It’s just a date<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles

Rationally, Stiles knows he’s freaking out. He is sitting on the edge of his bed and each breath is a sharp huff. His pulse is racing and he feels a panic attack coming up. He also knows, rationally, that he is overreacting.

_Get a hold on yourself Stilinski!_

It’s just a date.

With the most perfect person alive, his mind happily supplies. Strong, fierce, hot, funny and loving. And he’s just … well, just him. 

His thoughts are a spinning mess and his ADHD makes it even harder to focus. His legs are jumping uncontrollably and  he can’t hear a damn thing besides the beating of his own heart.

Finally he gets a grip on himself and he sighs, getting up on shaking legs to take a shower and brush his teeth.

He’s just dried himself when the doorbell rings. All sorts of thoughts run through his head. Did he remember the wrong time? Did something happen? Maybe the date wasn’t going to happen after all.

Cursing he flails a little and tumbles into his bedroom. He quickly grabs a pair of sweats and jumps down the stairs.

He opens the door and is faced with a very impatient Lydia. She just lifts an eyebrow as way of greeting.

Stiles sighs, he’s long over Lydia and he really does not have time for her superiority right now, he has way more important things to worry about. Like holding his panic attacks at bay.

“Hey Lyds, what’s up?”

“I am her to help you” she declares.

He sputters a bit but she cuts him right of. “And from the look of it, you’re in desperate need of my help.”

 _Excuse me?_ The fact that he’s wearing sweatpants right now doesn’t mean he’ll wear them to his date. He still has time to change. _Two hours_ to be precise. 

“I’m not in desperate need of your help Lyds, I just got out of the shower, hence the sweatpants, and I already know what I’m going to wear.”

“You know a clean T-shirt is not going to cut it right? And you totally need help. I know you were freaking out just minutes ago.”

Stiles is deeply offended. He totally has something more than a clean shirt planned. And he was freaking out half an hour ago.

“I was not freaking out, thank you very much, and since you won’t be leaving otherwise, would you like to see my outfit?” he snarls back.

Lydia has her victory smile on her face and walks past him, up the stairs to his room. Stiles stumbles after her.

Hands in her side she looks around, “Where is it?”

“Relax, feisty pants, I’ll get it for you. 

He walks towards his closet and pulls out a set of clothes. He turns around with some khaki pants and a navy button down in his hands.

Lydia walks up to him and grabs them. She holds them against the light, looks at them from both far away and close up, smells them, just examines them _really_ closely.

Oh god, he thought the pants and button-down were okay, but Lydia is the master of fashion and crushing dreams. Maybe he screwed up, maybe he simply doesn’t own nice clothes. This date is going to be a disaster.

The longer Lydia remains silent, the more Stiles freaks out. What if he wears them and he’s totally overdressed. Or underdressed. What if he spills something. Or makes things awkward, or.. or…

His brain is short-cutting and his vision gets smaller with each passing second. Suddenly there is a hand on his shoulder and he jumps a bit.

“Stiles, you’re totally freaking out. Relax, they’re fine. No, actually, they’re better than fine. I think you made an excellent choice, I’m proud.”

“Really?” his voice is small and his hands still tremble a bit, but his breathing is even again.

 “Yes dumbass, Lydia Martin doesn’t do pity compliments. Who helped you by the way, this can’t be your own idea, you’re fashion sense sucks. Which is why I’m here by the way, but that feels a bit unnecessary now.”

“Uhhm, you did actually.”

“I think I would’ve remembered helping you get ready for your first date.” Comes the sharp answer.  

“I mean I’ve listened to your critics on boys in public enough to get a clear idea of does and don’ts Lyds. It’s too much trouble for normal schooldays, but for a date, I dug up all those fashion tips.”

“Not bad Stilinski, not bad. Okay, now on to the rest. I made a checklist.”

Looks like he wasn’t going to get rid of her any time soon. Maybe that was for the best. Lydia had a sharp tongue but she could really help him and help him with the panic attacks.

“A checklist? And what would be on there, miss date expert?” he asks mockingly.

“Just some things you should think about, both regular and supernatural tips. So, no scented things for example. 

“Already ahead of you, I showered with non-scented soap and used a deodorant without distinct fragrance. I also brushed my teeth, before my shower, to make sure I have good breath, but the mint doesn’t overpower.”

Lydia hummed “You’ve really thought about it, haven’t you?”

“For months.”

Oh no, that was not what was supposed to come out of his mouth. _Damn it!_ Why doesn’t he have a brain to mouth filter, for the love of god!

Luckily Lydia just smiles and her face even turns a little soft.

“That’s actually really cute. Let’s work through this list of mine and I’ll leave you alone to panic.”

So with 45 minutes till his date, Lydia hugs him goodbye and floats to her car. Yes, Stiles may be over her, but he still thinks walking is way too peasant-like for Lydia, she doesn’t walk, she floats.

He watches as she drives away, sighs, and heads to his room. He trips over his feet on the way to his bed and stares at his feet, just now noticing how he isn’t wearing shoes. How could Lydia leave him alone to figure this major problem out himself? She’s the devil. Scott, Allison and his dad aren’t much better. They just told him good luck, it’ll be fine, you guys love each other, like what is that for kind of help? He needs some serious advise right now!

Running around the house he’s trying to find all the shoes he owns. He ends up with six pair and is at the verge of crying. He practically forces himself to break through the clouds in his mind. In the end he decides to just clean up his converse a bit. And because he has _so_ much confidence, he calls Lydia.

"Hey Lyds, I need your help. For shoes, as in, what shoes am I going to wear to the date. No wait, I have an option, I just need your nod of approval. No, not a nod, I wouldn’t be able to see it. Just say if it’s okay. I…”

“Stiles! Breath, just tell me what you came up with and I’ll tell you if you’re allowed to wear them.”

“I was thinking my converse, the blue matches my shirt and they’re comfy and not to overdressed, but more sophisticated then my Nikes or so and”

“They’re fine, now shut up and wait for your date dumbass.” With a click she ends the phone call.

So of course his mind decides on panic attacks, scared thoughts, and second-guessing himself for the next thirty minutes. Great way to prepare for a date.

He cringes at the sound of the doorbell and seriously contemplates jumping out of his window to leave forever. But then he thinks of the wonderful person standing outside his door and he feels some of the stress leaving him. He can do this. _They_ can do this.

He slowly makes his way downstairs, thinking of all the positive moments they’ve already had, and imagines all the moments to come. He rest his head against the door for a second, takes a deep breath and opens the door for Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I was thinking of writing a second chapter, but from Derek's perspective. Maybe I'll let him freak out as much as Stiles does, but in his own way. Let me know if you would want that :)


	2. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annndddd...here it is! Derek's perspective on their very first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it was approperiate to put this chapter up on Valentine's Day :)

Rationally, he knows he is being ridiculous. Pacing, frown firmly in place and halfway shifted. Rationally, he knows he’s overreacting. But that didn’t stop him from baring his teeth and flashing his eyes at his betas. He hasn’t scared them of like this since Gerard. He hasn’t been this out of control since before puberty. His claws and fangs itch but he’s got them under control. His eyes, well let’s just say they didn’t come back to normal after he sent his betas off. That was two hours ago.

 _Get it together Hale!_  

He is an alpha, a born werewolf. Why is he freaking out over a simple date? 'Maybe because you’ve never been on a proper date with either Paige, Kate or Jennifer. Maybe because your love life hasn’t been the most successful.' Thanks brain, really helping here.

He quickly dismisses those thoughts. He really wants this to work out. It had taken a lot of work for the pack to come together like this.

It took Scott two weeks to apologize. Derek surprised everyone, including himself, by forgiving Scott within a moment. Stiles smiled at him and from that moment on he had himself a ‘how to deal with people coach’ (not his words).

Boyd, Isaac and Erica were the first ones to join his pack. Well Isaac never left, but Erica and Boyd came back two days after Gerard was taken down. Stiles annoyed Scott and Jackson long enough to get them to train with Derek and soon his pack was expended with three people. The look on Stiles face had been priceless. ‘ _Yes Stiles, you’re pack now as well. Humans can be pack. If Scott’s pack, you’re pack.’_ And eventually Lydia, Danny and Allison were pack as well. It took time, but Scott, Jackson and especially Stiles worked hard to make it happen. 

Because let’s be honest here. The reason he is the way he is today is Stiles. He really wants this to work out. Something started building in him when he realized Stiles was going to stay besides Scott’s side after he was bitten. And every day, every rescue, every comment that feeling started growing. Long before he was ready to feel such things again. Long before he was ready to be connected to anyone in any sort of way.

But he feels like maybe he’s ready for it now. The pack is strong, close and, dare he think it, full of love. Even from and towards him. Stiles  gave him back so much of what he lost.

For Stiles, he wants to try. For Stiles, he wants to take the gamble.

But he’s just so, so scared. Not just his heart is on the line, but Stiles’ as well. If this ends in disaster, the whole pack will be ripped apart. 

 _Agh!_ He slams his hand through the table, pieces of wood flying everywhere and he swears he breaks a finger. Whatever, it’ll be healed in a few minutes. He has more pressing matters to deal with. Like the fact that the mere idea of a date makes him punch through a  frickin’ table.

Laura would’ve been laughing so hard right know. She would’ve been crying from laughter actually. And after half an hour or so she would tell him to stop sulking and hit the shower. She would tell him to relax under the warm water and maybe to rub on out, so he wouldn’t come early if things got heated. Then she would start cackling again. But Derek decides that maybe taking a shower could be quite a good idea.

 And so he hits the shower. The warm water is indeed relaxing. But _all_ he does is cleaning himself thoroughly. He’s not _that_ hopeless. He loses himself in the feeling of warm water on his skin until he’s out of hot water. He dries himself with a towel and strides into his bedroom.

And there he sits down on his bed after a moment because what the hell is he going to wear? He knows Stiles equals plaid and graphic tees. But he doesn’t think that Stiles would wear that to a date. Just as he wouldn’t wear a wife beater and his leather jacket. But other than that. He’s lost.

He’s never been on a date with Kate, she didn’t want to be seen with him, for obvious reasons. And with Paige, well he’d just ask his sisters or his mom. Cora usually was the one who’d help him out.

Her fashion sense always surprised him. Before the fire, she would wear all sorts of styles and she’d rock ‘em all. Just like Lydia, but a bit more edgy.

He imagines himself what she would’ve said if she’d be here. She’d probably make some lame joke about his date wanting him out of his clothes as soon as possible anyway. But that’s not Stiles and Cora would’ve known that. Then she would’ve asked what kind of impression he wants to leave, where they’re going and what his date is like. He’d answer and she’d just raise one eyebrow. He’d give a suggestion and she would either roll her eyes or give him a part snarky, part nice comment, turn on her heels and walk out of his room.

He answers the questions in his head and imagines her raising her eyebrow. Black jeans and a green button down. He swears he can almost hear her saying “Nice shirt big bro, brings out your Tinkerbell green eyes.” He’s fairly certain this is the right choice. Not overdressed, but also not underdressed. God, now he just sounds like Lydia. But you know, Stiles probably won’t mind that.

He’s calmed down a lot by now and can’t help but think that his mom probably would’ve scolded him for treating his betas like that. His grabs his phone and sends out a text to all of them, apologizing for his grumpiness. He almost immediately gets three texts back.

**“No problem boss. I remember my first date with Erica. It’s okay.”**

**“Don’t worry Derek, I know you’re just nervous for your date with Stiles. Take care of our pack mom. He’ll take care of you as well.”**

**“It’s okay Derek, we all know you love Stiles. But this better be the last time you pull this kind of stunt. First dates are a valid excuse, but you won’t be having a first date with anyone else after this one. I’m accepting Batman as stepmom but no else, you understand? Now quit sulking and get moving.”**

His stress has gone down a bit, but it’s not great yet. He imagines his grandmother, barging in his room, pinching his cheek and telling him that they’re both handsome young mans, so obviously this rendez-vous should be absolutely wonderful.

After her, his older brother would come to his room. Hanging in the doorframe he’d toss him a condom and tell him not worry. Because he deserves to be happy and some force in this goddamn universe should finally acknowledge that. Weird, but nice, just like his big brother was.

He sighs and finally makes his way downstairs to his car. Stiles probably loves to be picked up in the Camaro. Well, this car _is_ the most important object in his life. Only Stiles can drive it. And only in emergencies. His father’s voice tells him to drive safe, even though he’s nervous and even though he’s a werewolf. _‘Remember Derek, not everybody has our healing abilities.’_

He turns onto Stiles driveway and actually needs a moment to regain his breath. His hands shake, his eyes are red again. He can’t knock on Stiles’ door like this.

He thinks of Stiles, of all their moments, all their jokes, all the unspoken feelings between them, and even some spoken feelings. He can do this. They can do this.

He walks up the door and knocks firmly. He hears Stiles rapid heartbeat approaching. Stiles pauses a moment before opening the door and Derek rest his head against the door to take a steadying breath. Then the door swings open and he is faced by an equally flushed looking Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It turned out a bit more sad where Stiles' chapter was just nervousness. But I thought it was nice to include his family like this, let me know what you think of it!


End file.
